


Turn About

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic written for shiny_glor_chan based off a picture of a smaller male being shoved up against the wall by a larger on, complete with restrained wrists and hair pulling. How could I resist that? *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About

Tim's breath exploded out of his chest as Jason slammed him up against the wall. The full weight of Jason's bulk bore down on Tim, keeping him from drawing in another breath. He tried to pant but between the impact, the way Jason had his wrists pinned and how Jason was pulling his head back with a too-tight grip in his hair, there was little chance of his getting this back under control.

"You really think I'll go along with that, baby bird?" Jason rumbled in his ear.

Tim swallowed to try and get a little bit of moisture back into his mouth. His whole body was throbbing in ways completely inappropriate to his mission. All he managed to do when he tried to speak was make an embarrasingly sexy little mew.

"Oh, so our baby bird _likes_ this, does he?" Jason laughed.

He torqued Tim's wrists, hiking them high enough on his back that Tim's shoulders and arms screamed at him.

"What do you say?" Jason murmured. He bit Tim's neck.

"M-more!"

This time Jason was the one who groaned as if he was being tortured.


End file.
